


Day Dreams and Mating Rituals

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hotel Room Sex, Outside Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex sex and more sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: For: Joani Diego aka FoxLuv.  I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Day Dreams and Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/gifts).



It was a small town. Dirty and dry. They walked back from the diner next to the motel. The dirt blew around them. They were hot and covered in fine sand. When they got back to the room it was muggy. A storm was on the horizon. He let her take the shower first. She stood under the cool water. Let it run over her body. Washing away the dirt and grim of the day. She was exhausted. The heat and constant travel taking its toll on her. 

When she stepped out of the shower, she did not bother putting anything on. They were comfortable with each other now. More then a year into their time on the run. She pulled the blankets back and laid in the bed. 

“I am going to shower” he said. 

She only nodded. Words not being necessary. 

When he came out of the shower, she was asleep. He was wired. He sat on the bed and turned the tv on low. He tried watching but his mind was wondering. 

3 days ago.

They stopped at a rest area to eat the sandwiches she had made that morning before the left, where was it? Beaverton? Mills Creek? He didn’t remember and it didn’t matter. They sat off to the side near the trees on the blanket. Chicken subs, chips, pineapple and sweet tea. It was the perfect day. Scully was wearing a tight tank top and a flowy skirt. He could tell she had no bra on, something she took to doing on long drive days. He wondered if she had any panties on. She was laying back on the blanket her eyes closed, a breeze in the air. He ran his hand up her thigh and she sighed. She looked up at him a small smile on her face.

“Mulder” It was a purr with a question to it.

“Yes Scully?”

His hand climbed higher until he encountered what he was wondering.   
“Oh, Scully you are a naughty girl”  
“hmm” was her only reply as his hand cupped her pussy. He slides a finger through her folds, her wetness coating it.

“Fuck” Mulder said his dick hardening.  
Mulder pumped a finger in and out of her. Scully spread her legs wider, her breath coming in little puffs. 

“Mulder” Scully moaned. “Please”

“Please what?” Mulder groaned back at her adding another finger, as his thumb pressed on her clit

“I need…” Scully gasp as his thumb ground into her clit, three fingers now pumping in and out of her pussy. 

Mulder knew she was close she was moaning, a sheen of sweat on her brown. 

“Baby I am going to make you cum and then I am going to fuck you right her in the open on this blanket. Ok?”

Scully could only nod. Mulder lowered his head and took her clit in between his lips. He sucked gently at first and then applied more pressure as he hooked his fingers up inside of her. Scully gasped his name and broke around his fingers. 

Before she had come down Mulder had his dick out and thrust up into her. He knew it would not take him long to cum. He could still feel her pulsing around him. 1, 2, 3 thrusts and he was coming into her. 

Kisses were applied to faces, Scully excused herself to the bathroom while Mulder cleaned up lunch. After they held hands as they drove to the next hotel. 

Present.  
Mulder hardened slightly thinking of that day. He glanced over at Scully laying half on her stomach, half on her side. Her beautiful naked white ass on full view. He reached out and caressed it. His thoughts again wondered.

6 months ago.

Bowman, SC

“Mulder where are we going” Scully had said to him as they took the exit

“You will see” Mulder said with a smirk grabbing her hand. 

In many ways this time on the run felt like a honeymoon of sorts. They went where they please. They had to be careful and stay out of the major cities. However, there was so much to see of the country. They drove, ate picnics and were having a lot of sex. Making up for lost time he supposed. 

He could still here her voice as he pulled up to the roadside attraction.

“Mulder really? UFO Welcome Center? Haven’t you had your fill of UFOs yet?”

Mulder could only shrug. They walked up and Mulder paid their entry fee. They were the only ones there. They had wondered around for awhile, it was cheesy and not maintained but they were having fun. Suddenly Scully grabbed his hand and pulled them into a dark corner. 

“Scully what?”  
“Mulder haven’t you ever wanted to fuck in a UFO?”  
That was all it took. His mouth was on her. Her sun dress was pushed up and her panties to the side and he thrust in to her dripping pussy.

“Scully you are so wet. One would think you had been thinking about this.”  
“Shut up Mulder”  
And he did. Her legs around his waist. Her finger on her clit. He fucked her hard his mouth covering hers as she came, he followed her.

On their way out the woman at the ticket office said she hoped they had a good time. He assured her it was the best time they had in a while.

Present.   
Mulders dick was hard. He stroked himself. Outside there as a large clasp of thunder and lightening but Scully slept on. Mulder rolled on his side and slide his hands up and over Scully body. Scully was not one to sleep deep but tonight she seemed to be. He reached around and cupped on breast. He tweaked her nipple and it hardened. Still she slept. 

Mulder thought to himself that this was fun. How much before she wakes, he wondered.

Scully’s legs were slightly spread, he reached between her legs and ran a finger through her folds. She was wet. He wondered what she was dreaming about? Was it about him? Was it about them fucking? He loved to fuck her, to make love to her. To feel her dripping wet with desire. To feel her pussy grip him, to milk his essence from him. 

Mulder couldn’t help himself, he slid a finger into her. He pumped it and she moaned. She was still asleep but was coming around. That moan did it though. He climbed on her and started to slide into her. He was taking a chance here.

“Whaa??? Mulder, oh god Mulder.” She moaned with sleepiness.

“Oh baby, I hope this is ok?”  
“Yessss” she gasped

“Is this for me, are you wet for me Scully?”

“Yes, always you, only you Mulder.”

Mulder grasped hands with her. His front to her back. She was moaning and thrusting her ass up against him.

“Mulder you are so deep. I feel you so deep. God you feel good.”

“Yes baby, I love this, I love you.”

Another clap of thunder and flash of lightening. The rain started to pour, hard and loud. Just like their love making. 

“Oh, Mulder I am going to cum, I am so close.”

“Yes, Scully cum for me. “

And she did, hard. He felt it her contracting and gripping him all the way to his toes. He followed her and then rolled to his side pulling her close to him.

“Mmm Mulder what brought that on? I am not complaining. I really liked it”  
“I was just laying here, and you were naked, and I was thinking about some of the times we have had sex. And well…”  
“Well please feel free to wake me by putting your dick in me anytime” Scully laughed  
“Oh well I did more then that but you were dead to the world Scully”  
“What do you mean”  
“Well I started by caressing your ass and then your body. I cupped your breast and tweaked your nipples”  
“You did not!”   
“I did Scully you slept through it. So, then I cupped and rubbed your pussy. You were so wet, what were you dreaming about?”  
“I don’t know, and there is no way I slept through that Mulder.”  
“Oh, Miss Scully you certainly did. I then started fingering you…”  
“Mulder! How did I sleep through that?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe I should be worried about my skills Scully”  
“Oh, Mulder you do not need to worry. I was just really tired. The Sun and heat.”  
“OK I will believe you Scully but if it happens again.”  
“Well I guess Mulder you will have to try and see.”  
“I guess I will” Mulder said with a smile as he listened to her breathing even out again. He then made a promise to himself that they were going to have to have memory worthy sex more often. If they were on the run they might as well make the most of it.


End file.
